fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Fortanono
Presentation Day 1 'Super Smash Bros Arena' Super Smash Bros. Arena is going to be the next installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. If you currently look at the page, it credits my brother, Steerage, and due to him leaving, the 3DS version is gonna be cancelled, and pretty much all of the info is outdated (aside from the characters, those are the same, even Inkling). Take, for instance, Ultra Smashes, filled up with a Super Meter and used for competitive Smashes. And there was NO WAY TO TURN THEM OFF. So, basically, I was shoving this game-breaking element down competitive battlers’ throats, and they would just stop playing competitively. I’m not using that anymore. Neither am I for most of the stages I currently have up, but there are some really cool stages I have planned, including: *'3D World (Mario): '''A lot like Jungle Hyjinxs, but with 3 parts: One made of tall Super Ball trees, one based on Bowser's Tower, and one in a wall below the castle based on Shadow Play Alley, where you are a shadow. You travel between these with Clear Pipes. *'Star Cup (Mario):' A travelling stage like WiiU MC and RR, but now, it travels at F-Zero speeds in an MK racetrack randomly chosen between N64 Wario Stadium, N64 Sherbet Land, N64 Royal Raceway, and N64 Bowser Castle. Each lap, you stop in 1 random place around the track. After 1 lap, a giant Lakitu picks you up and transports you to the next track. *'Great Sea (Zelda): A lot like Lylat Cruise, only with the Great Sea. You swim around and look for some of the famous isles from Wind Waker, where you stop. Unlike Pirate Ship, where you're on the side, you're on the back here, and are on the King of Red Lions. *'Wild Encounter (Pokémon): '''A stage like Pokémon Stadium, but it is outside during a wild battle were you stand on one of the platforms. Sometimes, Pokémon jump out, specifically the "terrible rat Pokémon" (Rattata, Sentret, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Patrat, Bunnelby) which affect the battlefield (such as Bidoof creating tsunamis that come in from the sides and Sentrety bouncing, shaking the platform). Enough with the stages already! What about the characters!? Well, we’re releasing the newcomers every day, but let’s talk about the veterans and what series the newcomers will be from. Let's begin! *'Super Smash Bros. series: 'Shadow Bugs (confirmed newcomer), Mii Fighters (Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner) *'Mario series: 'Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Mach Bike (confirmed newcomer), Bowser, Rosalina and Luma, Bowser Jr. *'Mario Spin-offs: 'Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario *'Legend of Zelda: 'Link, Zelda (Sheik), Ganondorf, ??? (newcomer), ??? (newcomer) *'Metroid (sorry): 'Samus (Zero Suit Samus) *'Kid Icarus: 'Pit, Palutena *'Kirby: 'Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, ??? (newcomer) *'Star Fox: 'Fox, Falco *'F-Zero: 'Captain Falcon, ??? (newcomer) *'Pikmin: 'Olimar, ??? (newcomer) *'Pokémon: 'Pikachu, Jigglypuff, ??? (newcomer), ??? (newcomer), ??? (newcomer) *'Fire Emblem: 'Marth, Ike, Robin, ??? (newcomer) *'Retro: 'Mr. Game and Watch, ROB, Duck Hunt Dog *'Other: 'Ness (Earthbound), Villager (Animal Crossing), Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit), Little Mac (Punch-Out!!), Inkling (confirmed newcomer) *'2nd Party: 'Shulk, ??? (newcomer) *'3rd Party: 'Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, ??? (newcomer) *'4th Party (don'tworrythisdudehaslotstodowithNintendo): '??? (newcomer) And of course, the obligatory newcomer trailer: 'SHING! The Pokémon main theme begins to play. Pokémon are fighting from all sides on an open field. Snivy is fighting Sneasel. Frogadier is fighting Lucario. And Charizard is busy with trying to take down Gardevoir. As they fight, two figures stand in the shadows. One is wearing a hat and the other has a spiky hairstyle. The two figures, who look like no more than kids, are talking to each other. "Hey wimp, decided to train your Pokémon on this field?" the kid with the spiky hairstyle says. "I guess it's not training without you showing up and ruining the party." the kid with the hat replies. "Ruining? I was just trying to start some... friendly competition! You know, like a gym battle." says the spiky-haired kid back. The scene cuts to the Pokémon as Snivy smacks Sneasel to the ground mid-jump with a Vine Whip, Frogadier throws a Water Shuriken into Lucario, knocking him off a cliff, and Charizard simply scares Gardevoir off with a loud roar. The two figures step into the shadows. They are Red and Blue from Pokémon. First, there is splash art for Blue. "POKÉMON RIVAL WANTS TO BATTLE!" Which is followed by splash art for Red: "POKÉMON TRAINER ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE!" It then cuts to some gamepley footage, and at the end, the Rival's Gardevoir dies by falling off the edge of the stage. It then goes back to a cutscene in the same place it left off. "Ugh! I was so close!" Blue said. "Listen, I've gotta get something! Something that always wins! Something--" He pulls out his Pokédex, turns it on, and stares at it, grinning. "Hmm...." he smiles and says. In a Pokémon city that looks like Castelia City, it is night. In an alley, Blue walks up to Red. He smiles. "Ready for a rematch, old friend?" he says smugly. He throws a Pokéball dramatically in slo-mo, which erupts into a huge tornado shaped like a V. Red stares in horror as Victini comes out. "VICTINI CLAIMS HIS VICTORY!" 'the splash art states, before cutting to more gameplay footage. 'Info on Newcomers 1, 2 and 3 Pokémon Trainer is back, and now he's got a friend! Or... enemy. Whichever way you wanna slice it. Anyway, each of their 6 Pokémon, combined, represents each one of the 6 Generations. But that's not all! Not only does the Trainer represent the Grass/Fire/Water starters in the various games, but the Rival has the Dark/Psychic/Fighting trio that is considered a trio by most! AND, in both trios, they all represent a different evolutionary stage! Of course, their Down Special is Pokémon Change, and Stamina has been removed for both of them. But let's talk about their actual Pokémon: Snivy, Frogadier, Charizard, Sneasel, Lucario and Gardevoir. Technically, the only new Pokémon on the Trainer's team (since Frogadier is a replacement for Greninja with Substitute as his Side B, and Charizard is the same as in Brawl) is Snivy. Snivy's Neutral B, Absorb, is just like Fox's Blaster, as a fast-moving green laser coming from Snivy's mouth, but it heals Snivy a bit. Of course, stale-move negation works here, too, and Snivy will not get as much health each time he uses it consecutively. Vine Whip, his Side Special, is basically a ranged grab of sorts which is LONG, about as long as half of Battlefield! And then we have his Up Special, Leaf Storm, where he rides on a gust of wind that is also carrying many leaves. The gust flies in the same direction as Squirtle's Waterfall, and will be a multi-hit attack if opponents touch it. As for the Rival, we know ''Lucario, who will be on the Rival's team (minus the Aura gimmick and Double Team Down Special), so let's talk Sneasel. His Neutral Special, Night Slash, is where he slashes forwards with a strong darkness effect. His Side Special, Icy Wind, creates a blue sharp-looking wind (if you can picture that) which moves really quickly, piercing through opponents ancd freezing them. And his Up Special, Fury Swipes, makes him create a flurry of slashes, carrying him upwards. And finally, Gardevoir. Her Neutral Special is Growl, where she growls and slows down her enemies greatly for a few seconds. Her Side Special, Moonblast, is where she creates a small moon rock and creates a big silvery beam with it. And her Up Special, Psychic, is where she levitates herself upwards an extremely tiny bit, but there are shockwaves around her that will meteor smash anyone around her and bring her upwards (she is very floaty so recovering my not be that hard). But wait! What about Victini? You gonna talk about him. Well.... A ''little. ''I don't wanna keep this going forever, but I'll try to do this that best I can. Victini has unique custom moves, much like Palutena. Again, I won't go into detail about what his moves all do (since that would take forever), but here. Let's just name them. His custom moves are Victory Star (Neutral) V-Create (Neutral), Searing Shot (Neutral), Blue Flare (Side), Flame Charge (Side), Zen Headbutt (Side), Bolt Strike (Up), Gust (Up), Psychic (Up), Glaciate (Down), Ice Burn (Down) and Freeze Shock (Down). Just by reading this list, you can clearly tell that Victini has been borrowing much from other Unova Legendaries, such as Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. But that's all I'm gonna say, since I don't wanna keep this going forever. Anyway, peace out, bye! Day 2 'Mario Kart: Team Turbo''' Mario Kart Team Turbo is a new Mario Kart game for the Wii U and bringing back the Double Dash mechanics. You can choose 2 characters, who team up on 1 kart. One drives, and one uses items. They can be 2 players on the same kart, or just 1 guy controlling 2 characters. However, something is absent. Special Items, which appeared in the first Double Dash game, are missing! Well, here's why: There are special abilities triggered by a new item: The Rainbow Star. Now, basically, when this is triggered, the driver uses a special ability that causes massive damage to the race (such as Mario throwing 3 groups of 5 fireballs). However, the passenger that used the item is helping out a bit too by applying an effect to people hit by the attack. (For example, Luigi shrinking opponents with thunder). Combining the ability that the driver uses with the passenger's wrath on whoever gets hit by the ability, these are a force to be reckoned with! Another new feature is drilling, or as we call it in this game, tunneling. Basically, it controls like a combo between regular driving and gliding, and you have control of where your kart will go in the patch of dirt you're in. Most other racers appear as shillouettes, except for you and people in your tunnel. Now, drilling has appeared in a TON of fangames, so how would this be different? Well, here, tunnelling has a twist to it and those are the tunnels. Basically, tunnelling slows you down. A lot. However, there are short "tunnels" that appear behind you and other racers. These tunnels are created behind you, and your tunnel is as long as between where you were from now to about 1 second ago. After that, it fills up with dirt. Now, these tunnels are like pieces of racetrack that, if you are close enough behind someone, you can hop into their tunnel and start driving normally and quickly. Think of it kinda like a draft boost. But you can see into your tunnel, and they can see into theirs, so basically, they can move around and you have to move with them. Anyway, later today I will pump out the newcomer for SSBArena. Hope you guys are excited! Day 3 Sorry I didn't get my newcomer out yesterday, but I may not wanna continue that project. My main project, I think, will actually be Super Mario Galaxy 3. The SMG series is one that I have actually taken interest in, so I may not continue SSBArena and may only do one main project: Super Mario Galaxy 3. But guess what? Today is when I talk about that big project! But if you're curious, here is the full list of newcomers for SSBA: *Chef Kawasaki *Tiki *Rock Pikmin *Jody Summer *Midna *Lana *Wonderful 101 *Maxwell *Mariner Moose (since Nintendo owns the Seattle Mariners) Anyway, Super Mario Galaxy 3 is the game that I'm gonna make. I have a lot of ideas about it. I definitely won't get this kind of recognition, but I kinda wanna make the next Countdown to Chaos. The next Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. I plan on branching out, making pages for each galaxy with all the planets and missions. I'll make pages for the new power-ups. It'll hopefully be the one game that I make ''good. ''But this is gonna be a big feat to pull off, so I'm gonna be asking for Galaxy ideas, power-up ideas and more. I hope you're excited. Day 4: Mario Sports World Day 5: Mario Football America Day 6: Pokémon Garnet and Jade Day 7: Return to Smash Arena Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations